


Win the Breakup

by sportarobbiephan



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Break Up, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Carly can't let Freddie win





	Win the Breakup

Sam doesn’t know Carly very well. They met in freshman year of college. They’re the Berry College Eagles. The girls are in a dorm together, but they aren’t roommates. Sam’s roommate is champion fighter Shelby Marx, and Carly’s roommate is Sam’s girlier twin sister Melanie.

While getting their daily coffee fix at the Starbucks on campus, Apple bar manager Freddie walks in with his hot, demanding girlfriend Rona. Sam almost spits out her frappe, covering up her hurt.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Carly asks in hushed tones.

“That’s Freddie Benson.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s my ex. I can’t let him win this breakup!”

Acting on instinct, Carly jumps up from her chair and uses Sam’s lap as a seat. She drapes her arms around the blonde’s neck, giggling as if she’s said something funny. Sam hesitates before placing her hands around the brunette. When Freddie makes his way over, Carly dips her head lower and passionately kisses Sam. His coughing breaks them apart.

“Yes?” Carly pulls away. “Did you need something?”

“Sam?” Freddie asks, ignoring Carly. “What are you doing with Misty Shay?”

“Carly, actually.” Sam corrects him. “Is my girlfriend.”

Freddie makes a disgruntled sound and walks away, dragging Rona behind him. Sam begins to shift, and Carly falls to her side.

“That was a wild kiss.”

Carly smiles. “Wild kiss for a vivacious girl.”

“I’m not vivacious.” Sam shakes her head. “Just a random ordinary tomboy.”

“Who happens to be my girlfriend?” Carly asks hopefully. “You kiss a lot better than my last girlfriend.”

Sam smiles shyly again and leans in for another kiss as her response.


End file.
